I Give
by Addicted2TV
Summary: You shouldn't jump to conclusions. D/L One-Shot


Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with the CSI –NY universe, I'm just having some fun.

Danny was walking through the hallway toward his office when he overheard some lab techs talking. "Did you see Lindsay? Man did she look hot."

"Yeah, dude, she was smokin', why's she so dressed up?"

"I think she had a date or somethin'."

One of the guys noticed Danny looking at them so he looked away and walked toward his office thinking to himself that they couldn't be talking about his Lindsay, 'cause they didn't have a date. Come to think if it they hadn't been out in quite some time.

Then he walked by the breakroom and heard girls giggling. "Did you see him? Boy was he dreamy, and nice too. Did Lindsay say where he was from?"

Danny started walking faster now, he couldn't think of another Lindsay they could be talking about, he headed for their office, and that's when he saw them out in the middle of the hallway for all to see laughing and smiling at each other while talking to Mac and Stella.

Danny was almost on top of them when Lindsay saw him. "Danny, I've been looking for you, I wanted to…" She was cut off by Danny. "Could you please excuse us for a minute?" He said to Mac, Stella and the 'Guy'. He then grabbed a hold of Lindsay's hand and pulled her into their office and shut the door.

"What is this? I would've never thought you were the type. How could you cheat on me, and not only that, but bring him here and parade him in front of me?" He yelled. "I mean I know we haven't been out in a while, but what? You don't even say anything to me first?"

Lindsay rubbed her hand, still surprised that Danny had pulled her that way. "Are you done?" She asked him pointedly.

"Yeah"

Lindsay opened the door. "Steve, can you come here for a minute? " The tall good looking guy walked toward them. Danny guessed he was at least 5 if not maybe even 10 years older than him.

"Steve, I'd like you to meet Danny, the guy I told you about. Danny, I'd like you to meet Steve, my brother. I believe I've told you about him as well, in fact I believe you've seen his picture at my place."

"Brother?" Danny asked and sort of laughed at himself. "Come to think of it, you did kind of look familiar." Danny extended his hand for Steve to shake.

Steve looked at it and then looked at Lindsay. "Play nice." She said to him.

Steve finally took Danny's hand and shook it, squeezing harder than a normal hand shake would dictate. "So you're Danny huh? Yeah I've heard all about you."

Danny pulled his hand from the vise like grip and rubbed it, trying to bring the feeling back in his fingers.

"Steve can you give us a minute? I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"I don't know Linds.." Steve started to argue.

"Steve please."

Steve gave Danny a look that said 'don't mess with my sister' and walked out of the room. Lindsay shut the door behind him.

"Listen Montana…"

"No, it's my turn now; you had your say, now I get to have mine. I know that you've been having a rough time since Ruben died, and I promised I wouldn't push, and I haven't. I've not made any comment when you don't return my calls, or when you don't show up when you say you will. I think you know that I of all people, have some idea of what you're going through, and I know that time is what you need, so I'm giving it to you. You had no right to do what you did just now. I love you Danny, I've told you that a million times, and I'm here for you if you want me, but I will not be treated like a possession."

"Montana." Danny said as he walked toward her. "I'm sorry, you're right. I totally overreacted. I overheard some guys in the lab talking about how hot you looked, and that you were going on a date, and I got jealous. Why didn't you tell me your brother was coming into town?"

"I did, I left you a voice mail about it, last week, but you never returned my call."

"Oh." Danny looked away sheepishly. "Listen I'm really sorry."

"I know you are." Lindsay started to walk toward the door. "So who was it that was saying I was looking hot?" She asked with a sly smile.

Happy that Lindsay was obviously joking with him and therefore must not be too mad at him. "I'm definitely not telling, in fact I may need to go back down there and have a talk with them." He walked up to her and moved in to kiss her, but she backed away.

"Don't, you'll mess up my makeup."

Danny frowned. "How long is Steve here for?"

"He leaves the day after tomorrow. He got 3 tickets to the Rangers game tomorrow, which was why I wanted you to know he was going to be in town, I wanted you to go with us, but now I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Come on Montana, give me a chance to make it up to you both."

"I don't know Danny." She looked at Danny and his beautiful blue eyes. "Okay, come by my place at 5:00. Please call me if you aren't going to show."

"I'll be there, I promise." Danny reached for her hand and squeezed it. Lindsay leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Danny moved in to try and deepen the kiss and Lindsay stepped back.

"Control yourself cowboy, remember I don't want to mess up my makeup."

It took every ounce of Danny's will power to not grab her and kiss her silly after that comment, but he knew he was still treading on thin ice so he restrained himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 sharp." He said.

"Good night." Lindsay opened the door, and saw Steve, Mac and Stella were all still in the hallway.

"Let's go." She said brightly to her brother, and they headed toward the elevator.

Danny stuck his head out the door and looked at Mac and Stella. "Sorry about that."

"Danny if you screw this up with her you're going to have more than an angry brother to contend with." Stella said. "Remember I carry a gun." She said with a serious look on her face for a moment, but then she smiled.

Then Mac piped up. "Yes, and remember the Marines taught me how to kill a man without leaving a mark on the body."

Danny put his hands up in surrender. "I give. I give."


End file.
